A Good Mistake
by Laurenke1
Summary: Teaching a class with your lover in it is distracted, through Severus Snape tries to ignore it but what if an accident shows you just how sticky a situation can be? Will something good come out of a mistake? One shot. Slash SS/HP. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Note: Another one shot. I know, most people are wondering if I have nothing better to do with my time, well obviously not. Anyway let's begin. **

**Summary: teaching a class with your lover in it is distracted, through Severus Snape tries to ignore it but what is an accident shows you just how sticky a situation can be? Will something good come out of a mistake? **

**Warning: AU and slash**

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Title: A good mistake**

**Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter. **

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, pinched the bridge of his nose as he surveyed his seventh year Slytherin Gryffindor class. His N.E.W.T students were all working with renewed focus for such a small class at the hard potion he had assigned them.

The sleeping draught was not particularly hard to make but it had to be in the correct essence. This particular one, one that Severus always assigned to his seventh years, was designed to last for a whole hour, but that was also what made the potion hard. Too many ingredients and it would be too strong and Severus would dock points for that.

He tore his eyes away from where they had once more strayed to the messy haired green eyed bespectacled teen in the second row. The saviour of the wizard world, Harry Potter, was the bane of his existence in this class.

The brat, or his brat, really was distracting him in the class he was teaching. Severus was not easily distracted but one look at Harry and oh yes, he could be.

He would be thinking things he shouldn't be thinking about his students, especially one with such a cheeky mouth as Harry. And a distraction could be fatal in the Potions classroom. He had seen it to many times.

One tiny mistake and the whole room would be in shambles, students wounded or worse dead. And all because he had been distracted because of his lover. Severus closed his eyes for just a moment, thinking about the last year and why he was again sitting in this classroom.

Harry had saved him, in more ways then one. Harry had been there when Voldemort had set Nagini loose upon him, had returned after the Dark Lord had been defeated and had stayed with him until somebody came to find them, shouting for help until his voice was hoarse as he continued to whisper to Severus.

Harry had come to visit in that long summer when he had been forced to stay at St, Mungo's and Harry had spoken up at the trial, going through the hard task of gathering evidence to have Severus pronounced innocent.

At first he had shouted many times at the brat and Harry had shouted right back at him, slamming the door many times on his way out. One day on the brat's birthday no less, Harry had appeared before him, eyes red and puffy and Severus had been moved to pity. For some strange reason he still couldn't comprehend, he had opened his arms that day and had allowed Harry crawl against his side on the bed, allowing the brat to cry perhaps for the first time since the Final Battle.

To this very day, the reason still made him angry. Whoever had been thinking to send Harry to the Dursley's that very day had been extremely dense, freaking the brat out before Harry apparated to the only safe place he knew, Severus' bedside.

The long months spent afterwards had created a tentative friendship between them and eventually had blossomed into love. Severus wondered how long it would last. How long would it be until Harry would walk away, knowing he could have anybody else, anybody but this bitter man who was unkind and perhaps loved somebody he didn't deserve?

That was why Severus had kept the ultimate statement to himself. Harry had been with him for nearly 6 months now and everyday reminded Severus more and more why he was beginning to adore the brat. Harry smiling at him, Harry laughing at him, kissing him and….

Severus shifted behind the desk to hide his growing arousal. He closed his eyes firmly, thinking of anything but Harry. Eventually it worked, especially when he heard a loud clatter. His eyes flew open and he hissed. "That will be 10 points from Gryffindor, Potter, for mistreating ingredients. One more time and you will serve a detention with me."

The slightly sunken cheeks flashed an angry red but Harry bit his lip. His partner Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes, gathering the ingredients as the red head behind Harry, Ron Weasley gaped at him.

Severus raised an eyebrow and Ron went back to work, scowling. "I have told you that adding too many ingredients or even one small mistake will lengthen the potion's strength and that will earn you a zero."

Severus walked around the classroom, noticing Harry yawning as he walked past. His brat was busying cutting the ingredients but he glanced up at Severus for a moment, giving his teacher a quick smile and at which Severus raised an eyebrow. "Go back to your cutting, Potter." He snapped.

Malfoy threw him a concerned glance and Severus sneered. The Slytherin student went back to his work as the older wizard walked past. "What is up with Professor Snape? He hasn't snapped at you this bad since your fifth year."

"I don't know. It wasn't me, I know that for sure. I haven't done anything to make him be this displeased with me." Severus could hear Harry mutter and he wanted to turn around and snap at his lover again but he decided against it.

Harry was right. He hadn't done anything to warred such a respond from his lover except for him laughing at Severus. It was Severus who was afraid Harry was going to leave him, not Harry.

He stalked back to the front of the class, hearing the other students mutter softly to themselves. "You should be done with adding your ingredients now or adding the final ones…"

"Draco, I doubt that that is the correct ingredient…." Severus could hear Harry say as his head snapped to the two former rivals. He wanted to deliver a scratching comment when his worst fear was confirmed.

Draco was splashing in an ingredient, causing the potion to splash and Severus could see it hitting Harry, causing the younger male to sway with the sudden power of the sleeping draught. The front of the younger man's shirt was drenched and he felt himself moving forward.

Ronald Weasley was the one who sat Harry down heavily. The younger male slumbered backwards as Severus reached him. He caught Harry, steadying him with shaking hands by the shoulders. "Go and warn Madam Pomfrey that I will soon send up a student." He forced past his lips, telling the shocked class what to do.

One of the students moved, Severus thought it might be Dean Thomas but he wasn't sure as he focussed upon his brat who was rapidly falling asleep. He wanted to say Potter but instead thumbing from his lips came something else. "Hush, Harry, I got you…"

"So sleepy…" Harry murmured, head lolling backwards against Severus' chest. He knew he should be professional now and create some distance between which was appropriate but he couldn't help himself as out of habit, his long and slender fingers stroked the dark messy hair away from the forehead as the unfocussed green eyes drifted shut.

"Mister Weasley…" Severus cleared his throat to make it smooth again as he remembered the fear that had gripped his heart and tried again. "Mister Weasley, levitate Mister Potter up to the healing wing and explain to Madam Pomfrey what has happened. Remain with him…." _I will be up as soon as I can…_

He hoped that his brat's best friend understood the meaning behind the words. Through tact and subtleness had never been the youngest son of the Weasleys strongest point. Ron nodded, pointing his wand at Harry and saying the correct incantation.

Finally he turned back to the class even through he knew he was shaking with rage. His patience had never been remarkably well but seeing Harry hurt, although it wasn't even so bad and his brat would benefit from the two hour nap, he was trembling with wariness and relief.

"Mister Malfoy, after seven years in my class, one would think you would have had more care with your potions. Explain to me, why you had to splash in the ingredients after I explicitly told you not to."

The youngest Malfoy flinched and Severus could see nothing of the usual arrogance in the pale face. He knew that after the war ended Harry and Draco had called a truce. In the past he would have thought that Draco had done it on purpose but now he knew it was not the case.

The floo in his office flared but Severus continued to stare down at the blond haired boy. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Professor. It was a mistake. I was lost in thought…"

Severus didn't even have to ask what Draco had been thinking about, his mother of course. Narcissa Malfoy had been falling ill. It was stress from the war, the doctors had said but Draco had been worried sick. His father was still recovering from Azkaban and it would break both Draco and Lucius if Narcissa was to die.

"I will take 20 points from Slytherin, mister Malfoy and you will serve detention with Flinch cleaning out this classroom for your carelessness. Go back to work or I will dock more house points." He barked at the rest of the students who scurried away.

"I will leave you for a few moments. Any more mishaps and I will make you all stay the whole of Saturday to clean out the storage room." With that thread and a few more glares Severus left the classroom to go into his private storeroom.

He leaned against the shelves for a moment, his fingers holding his forehead in his hands. It had been so close. If it had been any other potion Harry could have been severely wounded. He had allowed himself to become distracted because of his brat's nearness. He had to make a choice. To end it or to stop Harry from going to his class.

In this state was how the Headmistress found him. He felt her hand on his shoulder and he looked up through his fingers in the stern eyes as he said. "I can't do this. It got so close….if it had been any other potion, he could have become injured, and simply because I was distracted….I need to end it…I need to protect him…"

"You will destroy Harry utterly if you do this, Severus. Why do you refuse to see how much he loves you? The Severus Snape I know has never been distracted by any student in his class, not even his lover." Her voice was soft but stern and Severus peered up as he said.

"The Severus Snape you know wasn't softened by Harry bloody Potter."

Professor McGonagall merely squeezed his shoulder and said with a sweet smile, her voice still stern. "I will not allow you to destroy yourself and Harry by ending the best thing in your life. We will work something out. Now go up to that healing wing and remain by his side as long as you need to remind Harry of how you feel about him and to tell your mind to follow your heart for once. He is very insecure about this if you are drawing away from him."

"I can't favour him in class…." He cried out, trying to find a reason.

She scowled at him. "You do no such thing! I know that for a fact by the many whispers that I hear in the corridors that you are still as mean to Harry as always. We will find a way to deal with this. Now off with you, young man and hurry up to the healing wing…"

"How did you know what had happened?" Severus felt like a student as he was dismissed but he darted around her to quickly pick up a headache cure and an energizing potion to put it in his pocket.

"Ronald Weasley floo'd me. He thought it would be wise to inform me about the current events since you seemed ready to explode. You do care for Harry, Severus, in case you were wondering. One would have to be blind not to see it." She smiled at him and then gestured for him to leave, something Severus finally did.

Hp

Severus silently entered the ward. The healing wing was silent and Poppy Pomfrey, the mediwitch came bustling out of her office the moment he entered the wing. She looked concerned at him as he stalked in. His black eyes darted across the empty ward.

Only one bed was occupied and he could see the small figure of Harry lying on the bed. He swallowed thickly, unaware of smile that lid the mediwitch's face. "I came to check upon Mister Potter. He was injured in my class and I…"

"Oh nonsense, Severus! Never in all your years have you come to check upon any student other then your Slytherins. Go and sit with him. I will draw the curtains around the bed. Ronald Weasley already said that you might be visiting. Harry is fine, Severus, go on and sit with him…do you have…?"

"Yes, I have the headache potions. Just in case." Severus found himself stammering a little. It was such a relief to know that Harry was going to be fine and he was just sleeping.

He approached the bedside, enjoying the rare view of Harry relaxed in sleep. His brat's nights were usually disturbed by nightmares or him if he was being honest with himself. The slightly sunken cheeks were relaxed and there was even a small smile playing around the well curved lips.

Severus drew up a chair, placing his hands in his lap. He sat staring at Harry first, unable to look away for even a moment. Harry slept on his side, turned towards Severus and Severus noticed the moment his brat's sleep became disturbed.

It was only a faint stirring and Severus slipped out of his robe, kicking off his shoes as he slipped onto the bed, curling up on his side and guiding Harry to him. He tucked his brat's head under his chin, hands loosely holding Harry as he spoke.

"You will be the death of me, Potter. I am sorry I snapped at you in class but I allowed myself to be distracted by you, something I never thought would happen. You changed me. You made me into a better version of myself. I started caring…how foolish of me, really…."

"Not foolish….foolish enough for not saying it." Severus nearly fell out of the bed as Harry's voice came. He glanced down and smiled as he saw the green eyes blinking up at him. "I was waiting for you to say it." With each passing word Harry's voice grew a bit stronger and Severus sighed.

"I am sorry I made you wait so long then…"

"And you still make me wait but I didn't mean to distract you….but if I had known that landing myself in the hospital wing would mean that you would finally say it, I would have done it a long time ago." Harry yawned, snuggling closer.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Severus murmured.

"But go on, you were saying…" His lover was watching him in a lazy fashion, reminding Severus of those early mornings when you would wake up before the alarm clock ran and unable to go back to sleep.

"Ah yes, I was distracted by you….I thought it had been you who was making a mistake but it wasn't. I was worried I would be unable to keep a professional relationship with you but I was wrong. It changed the moment you were wounded. I was worried about you….but then again, only you would be the one to make sure that the story will now go around the school that Professor Snape lo…likes Harry Potter…."

"Your doing, actually. You rushed to my side and the whole class heard you call me Harry. I knew it was going to be alright when you were at my side, you make things better. But can't you honestly not say it…" Harry's eyes were filled with mischief.

"Say what?"

"What you wanted to say. Go on, it isn't so hard."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Potter, perhaps you managed to hit your head…"

"I doubt it. What are you afraid of, Severus; surely it can't be of losing me because you always make sure I stay where I want to be…you always show me that you want me to stay…." Severus' throat was closing up as his brat hit the sore point.

Harry fell silent, solemn green eyes taking in the dark ones, the uncertainty on the pale face of his Professor. Harry sat up, wincing a bit as he asked. "You are afraid of losing me?" In that moment Harry's voice sounded so small and Severus felt his own heart break and his soul shatter.

Stuttering he pushed the broken pieces at Harry's mercy, putting himself on the line. "I am. I am afraid that one day you will wake up to know that you can have anybody better then this bitter man who hated your father. Who has been unable to tell you that he loves you because he is afraid that you will laugh at him when he does say it? That one day, you will go because you can't do it anymore…" Severus fell silent, unable to go on as he laid his heart bare for Harry to judge. He steeled himself for the rejection which was surely to come.

Taking a deep breath and glancing up shyly at his beloved, Harry spoke. "Do you know that you are the only one who knows me? The only one who puts up with me, dark thoughts, tantrums and moods? The only one who drives my fears away and who makes me laugh when he is himself. Who makes me love him when he is himself and who demands nothing of me except to be myself? One who knows my deepest fears, thoughts and desires and one who acts upon them or sooths them? You are the only one I want and I am going to stick around, whether you want me to or not but I am going to. Even if it means I have to camp out in the office, but I will be there. Just promise me, you will do the same."

"There is no other answer for it, Harry. Of course I will do the same. You know that there is a word for this…commitment that we are engaging in?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling a little as he said. "Well, let's hear it then. I knew you were going to flaunt your big use of words in my face…."

"It is simply called marriage…." Severus fell silent as Harry's expression changed. It became startled and shocked and his brat exclaimed.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Would it be what you want?"

"Well, are you asking?"

"I suppose I am if the answer is yes."

"Of course it is, you git."

"I doubt I will fancy marrying somebody who calls me a git."

"Simply because you are one! So we are getting married then…" Harry eyed him.

Severus glanced down to inspect his fingernails and then said in a bored voice "I suppose so then."

"You know you can say it then…"

"Say what?"

"That you love me. You have to say it at least once you know…" Harry relaxed against him, easily fitting in the arm that looped around his shoulder.

"You know I do…"

"Well then, say it."

"Very well…." Severus sighed heavily and then said, lowering his lips. "I love you."

The light in the green eyes was breathtaking as was the smile Harry gave him as his brat cheekily said. "Now was that so hard?"

"Aren't you going to return it?"

"What?"

"Potter!" A low growl.

"Oh right, I love you too, Severus."

His brat might push his buttons and he might distract Severus in class but Severus knew that despite it all, he would overcome it with Harry by his side and as he finally said what he had wanted to say for so long, he knew that whatever he feared would never come to pass because Harry loved him just for who he was and as his brat dozed lightly against him, Severus knew that something good had come out of a mistake in the Potions classroom and silently he thanked Draco for finally making a good mistake.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I thought it would be fun to focus a bit more on the first meeting between the two that I have hinted at in the last chapter. Let's begin. So this really is the prologue. **

_Potter again…_

The door opened and Severus groaned to himself. Couldn't he just have one day without the insufferable brat? He put the book away and scowled at the teenager who entered. The messy haired, bespectacled green eyed teen called out. "Hello, Professor Snape."

"No longer a Professor, Potter. Surely you should know that by now. It has been all over in the papers." Severus found that his voice still sounded hoarse from the snake bite more then a month ago. He rubbed at his neck and slowly breathed out through clenched teeth. Ever since his trial, three weeks ago, Potter had been visiting him every day.

Wasn't it bad enough that Severus had to deal with the fact that Potter had saved him but did the insufferable whelp have to visit him every day to keep him company? Severus didn't need company, he needed to get well so he could get on with his life after the Dark Lord's fall and whatever was left of his life.

"Then obviously, sir, you haven't been reading the papers very well. It was on the front page this morning. The Wizengamot has declared you innocent. Professor McGonagall has offered you a job again…." The brat had the audacity to smile at him and Severus growled.

"Oh and why are you still here then? To make your heart a little bit less heavy with guilt for leaving me behind…"

Severus could see the green eyes darken and then Potter said, forcing himself to be civil and to keep his voice even. "I came back…."

"But you left in the first place!" Severus snapped at the brat and he could see how Potter struggled to try and remain friendly to his former teacher. The younger wizard walked to the bedside table and left the paper there, besides the vase of fresh flowers that the healers of St Mungo's insisted upon.

Severus noticed that the teen was limping slightly, it was only visible every step or so and he frowned. By his knowledge Potter had not been wounded, through the younger man was suffering from severe magical shock and depletion, his magic slowly returning to him, and of course his mind was another matter.

But to his very day Potter had been as annoying as always, through he had been careful not to breech any heavy subjects, such as asking about his mother or even showing that he wanted to talk. Sometimes Potter sat in silence but mostly Severus had managed to push Potter away within a few moments.

"Potter, what happened to you?" He asked bluntly, enjoying the wide startling green eyes as Potter turned to him.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"You are limping. You weren't limping three days ago when last you visit…."

Potter's eyes darkened again and he turned away from Severus before he said. "I was surprised by a hex that went wrong. Ginny and I…Ginny Weasley, we got into a fight and she used a hex on me and I fell down the stairs."

"Can't even take a beating from your girlfriend, Potter?" Severus sneered. He didn't really know why he was saying these things but truly why would he possible want Potter at his bedside? So he could feel sorry for the brat.

Potter had paled and had taken a step backwards before releasing a bitter laugh that Severus didn't like hearing at all on such a young person. "Not my girlfriend any longer, Professor. Do you really think that _I _would stay with somebody who hexed me down a flight of stairs when I said that I was going to visit you?"

Severus shifted a bit in the bed. He frowned at that. Potter had chosen his girlfriend over him? That seemed like something Lily had done in the past. The choice had been between James Potter and Severus but Lily had of course chosen James and yet it seemed Harry Potter had made a different choice. It seemed that Harry had made the choice that Lily couldn't make and had chosen Severus instead of Lily, getting hexed straight down a flight of stairs.

Yet he found himself angered as well. Who did Potter think he was that he could make such a choice? "Go back then, child. There is no need to quarrel over the likes of me."

"Then you are wrong, sir. I am not going back to Ginny simply because you told me so. Besides, that wasn't the only thing she did to me….I…feel like I am at a different stage in my life then she is….the nightmares that I suffered from before are coming back and they…"

"Cease it, Potter! I am not interested in hearing it…" Severus snapped uncomfortable and sharply. He looked up at Potter to see the younger man gapping at him. Potter looked a bit tired, paler then Severus would have liked in a boy in the prime of his life and he looked thin, the bones in his face standing out amongst gaunt cheeks.

"Oh, I am sorry, sir…I had thought that somebody would have been interested but I am…."

"Then you thought wrong, Potter. Now go away….don't you have any of your friends that want to hear about your whining?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

Potter had paled and then said in a strangely strangled voice. "They don't want to hear about it. Ron doesn't even acknowledge Fred or doesn't want to talk about it and Hermione, she is so busy that she basically told me to get a grip and move on…"

"Then you should take a lesson from that and do as your friends suggest, Potter!" Severus' dark eyes were trained upon Potter's face and he could see the darkening of the green eyes with obvious pain. Potter swallowed and Severus recognized just how wound up Potter was.

It occurred to him that Potter needed to talk about it, to anybody and nobody was listening. Nobody saw the suffering of the Boy Who Lived. For a moment Severus considered asking Potter to spill it all out but then the next moment as he opened his mouth, Potter beat him to it and said. "I am sorry for bothering you, sir. I just thought that you of all people would understand. I guess I was wrong…I am sorry…I will leave..."

With those words Potter walked out of the door even before Severus could utter a word to call the brat back.

Hp

Weeks passed by and the weather outside changed to sunny weather. Nothing changed much for Severus except that his bandages had been changed and he was allowed to take small trips to the reading room and back again, Potter didn't visit.

For some strange reason Severus had begun to miss the brat's presence. Usually Potter had been silent, reading the paper beside him or offering small news on what the wizarding world was doing.

He had considered sending a letter to Potter but what did he have to apologize for? If the brat would only return, Severus would say them in person but so far, Potter had yet to show up.

He had heard the occasional whispers from Minerva McGonagall when she had come to officially offer him the Potions Master's job again. Potter had been absent from the Weasley house and his former girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, had out of spite taking it up with Lee Jordan, one of the friends of her brothers.

Nobody had seen Potter for a whole week but then the younger wizard had returned paler and thinner then usual. Minerva had expressed her concern for Potter and had asked what had transpired between him and Severus. After a reluctant gaze Severus had told her.

To this day his ears still rang with the shouts that she had shouted at him. The healer had come to make sure that nobody had been murdered when she had been lecturing him about Harry's fragile state.

Potter had never appeared fragile to him. But then Severus had never seen so much of Potter as in the past few weeks. The brat had sometimes seemed lost in thoughts, his eyes slightly red when he had gazed out of the window. Whenever Severus had called his name Potter had put on smile and had answered him in a false cheery voice.

But truth be told, Severus hadn't wanted to know. He had thought that Potter had come to gloat, to see him like a small and weak child, unable to perform magic but he had been wrong obviously. It had never occurred to him that Potter had needed to speak to somebody about what had happened in the last year.

It was unlike the brat's friends to ignore Potter but Severus suspected that they had their own wounds to deal with and Potter's wound had always been too big for ordinary people to handle. Only somebody who had been through the same could understand the depths of Potter's hurt.

The days passed and everyday when Potter failed to show up, Severus got more concerned.

Hp

He was reading the paper on the 31 of July, the brat's birthday as it said in big bold letters in the papers, when a loud crack sounded. Severus immediately picked up his wand. He knew that people could apparate in St Mungo's in the direst of circumstances but who would come here, in front of his private room.

No running footsteps so obviously it was somebody who the wards recognized and who had been to visit before. The next moment a hasty knock came and even before Severus could answer, the door had banged opened and Potter stood before him.

The younger male was trembling, swallowing thickly to keep the tears at bay but to no avail and Severus could see the fear in the gorgeous green eyes. Potter hesitated in the doorway but then Severus raised his wand, worry colouring his voice as he asked. "What, Potter? What is it? Are you being attacked, followed?"

Potter shook his head and took a few hesitant steps into the room. Potter looked on the verge of a total breakdown but Severus had never before seen the brat so riffled up. Potter looked like a lost child and Severus nodded quickly when Potter gestured for a chair.

The door closed itself at the flick of his wrist and Potter settled himself in the chair, hunched over like a small bird and shaking like a leaf. "They…Kingsley Shacklebolt….he said that for my birthday…that if I wanted to be an auror I would need to do a special assignment….He blindfolded me and apparated with me…"

Severus conjured a glass of water and worthlessly handed it to the brat, folding up the paper and leaning over so he could focus upon the words that spilled from Potter's lips in gasps.

"…when I took the blindfold off I noticed that we were in front of the Dursleys' door. They wanted me to apologize for all the damage caused to them….I freaked out….I thought they wanted me to return but they wanted me to go in alone…I couldn't do it…I flipped, my mind was spinning and I felt so fearful….it was like my worst nightmares except for Voldemort's return….I fled…."

Severus wordlessly finished the sentence…._I wanted and needed somebody safe…_

He was at a loss for word at how foolish the former Head Auror had been. Potter had proven himself enough when he had defeated the Dark Lord. To ask of a wounded child to perform by allowing him to go to his relatives who abused him was mad.

Potter was looking at him and Severus realized the younger wizard had asked him a question. He glanced at Potter and the younger male stood up, wiping an arm over his eyes before he said. "I should go. You don't want this…I am sorry…I had just hoped that…." Potter was swaying and Severus said, probably cursing himself for not being sane.

"What had you hoped, Potter?"

"That you would be…I am sorry…I was just looking for a safe place and this was the first thing that came to mind. I am so tired…I must be losing my focus…" He laughed that bitter laugh again and then made a move to leave but Severus could see the tired steps, the hunched shoulders and he immediately said.

"You foolish child, come here! I am not going to allow you to walk back down. You will trip and I will be blamed for it. You are too tired."

Potter tensed and he turned, giving his Professor a tired grin as he forced past trembling lips. "Yeah, I know. Need to take a potion, right? So I won't trip and fall."

"Actually no. You can stay for as long as you need to; Harry…let them come in search for you…"

"You called me, Harry…you never called me that before…" Potter was stuttering and Severus could see another wave of grief coming on. He beckoned Potter and the youth fled to him before managing to composure himself as he stood before Severus.

The wounded older man glanced up at the youth. Potter's eyes were red rimmed and washed with tears, pain and mistrust were easily read in the green eyes and Severus swallowed thickly. Potter's cheeks were gaunt and he was pale, dark circles underneath his eyes.

The once proud set of shoulders had sagged when the weight of responsibility had disappeared. Severus pressed the cup of water in Potter's hands. Much to his amazement the younger male sipped it before Severus slowly gestured for the younger male to sit.

"Go on and talk….the gods know you need it, boy." Much his amazement again, Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes. Severus was about to snap at the boy for taking such liberties when it suddenly seemed like a dam was breeched as the words spilled from Potter's lips as the boy leaned forward, hiding his eyes from view.

"I can't stop the nightmares from coming on. I tried to take Dreamless Sleep for a while but I didn't want to rely on it too much but the nightmares just came back. They continue to come….every night….and I had hoped that with the war now ended people would leave me alone but they still want me to testify. They want me to come to funerals and they don't understand that I want to be alone…"

"Yet nearly every day you came to seek me out, to sit by my bedside. I thought you wanted to be alone…" Severus was careful to keep the accusations out of his voice.

"Because you are the only one who doesn't make expectations of me. You will allow me to sit here, even thought I know that at first you didn't like it. You were waiting for me to ask questions about my mum. I don't want to know about her. I don't want to hear the painful truth about her and my father. I don't want to hear how she betrayed you and destroyed your friendship. It is too painful and I don't think I can handle it. Do you know how hard it is to show a smile everyday even when you think that when somebody says something to you, that you will start crying."

Harry was sniffling, trying to hide the tears and Severus reached out with one hand, placing it against a soft cheek. The brat looked up, startled and then Severus found his arms full of Potter in an instance, knowing him backwards against the pillows.

Severus held Harry against his chest, feeling the younger wizard soaking his vest with his tears but he doubted that anybody had ever allowed Harry to cry himself until he was done crying. Amidst the sobs he could hear words. "I can't forget the people who have died and I thought that the pain would leave me but it doesn't….it only grows worse…"

Potter was taking deep breath, gulping in air as he forced out. "All those people died because of me…If I had…"

"They didn't die because of you, Mister Potter. You need to get that ridiculous notion out of your head…." Severus made sure his voice was firm but gentle at the same time. Potter was hiccupping by this time and Severus wrapped an arm around the narrow waist of his former student.

It didn't take long for Potter to cry himself to sleep, still murmuring coherently.

Hp

Severus wondered how it had really happened. Potter, no Harry was still sleeping peacefully against or actually on his chest and his fingers were playing with the messy hair of the birthday boy. He signed and shifted a bit.

Night had fallen not so long ago; long hours spend listening to Harry's breathing as the younger male slept a long overdue nap. He still wondered what had propelled the younger male to him when loud commotion was heard outside.

He glanced up at the door when it opened and the healer's voice drifted in. "Make it quick then. It is already past visiting hours."

"Yes, yes, don't worry. I just have to ask Professor Snape a question..." Minerva McGonagall entered with her back to the bed. She appeared stiff and Severus wondered what had happened.

She turned to him, pinching the bridge of her nose as she asked. "Severus, something terrible has happened. Harry Potter has disappeared. This afternoon he has been send on a special mission together with Kinsley Shacklebolt and he has fled from it. Nobody has seen him since…"

Severus found himself shaking with anger suddenly as he said. "Do you happen to know what kind of mission it was or where it was to?"

"No, it was a secret but Kinsley wanted to see if Harry was ready…but Severus…oh…." She fell silent when she no doubt saw the brat that was draped over his chest.

"This is enexpectant, Severus. Since when has this happy development taken place?" The insufferable woman crossed her arms over her chest before she sat down in a chair near the bed, smiling at him.

"When I found the brat fleeing to my bedside when that big fool had taken him to his family to apologize. The brat is in need of a good night's rest and somebody needs to go and hex some sense into that dark head of our Minister for Magic. I had finally thought that we had managed to find a good one but it doesn't seem so if he manages to make Harry Potter flee, not even the Dark Lord has ever managed that."

Only Severus Snape might sound terribly annoyed at the thought of Harry Potter draped across his chest while his hand was lazily toying with the messy hair of the weaker teen. "Ah, so I won't let Harry return to the Burrows then so Kinsley can make his apologies and our hero can enjoy his birthday." She carefully said, aware of the green eyes that opened as Harry had gone extremely still.

"No, you will not. You can however go to the healers and request another bed in this chamber or to allow me to go home. Either way it will do…."

Minerva suddenly rose and she was towering above him as she said. "You will promise not to harm Harry, Severus?"

Severus waved his hand in annoyance. "Of course, have I ever wounded Potter?"

"No, you have only ever insulted him and gone out of your way to be mean to the boy…"

"Besides that, woman…." Severus was scowling. "…I have never harmed Potter intentionally. He has always known that I bring some normality to his life and that I always tolerated no other then Potter's best."

"That is true, Severus but I must ask. Will you allow Harry to be himself for the moment because I fear that is what he needs to be most at the moment? Not his best but otherwise can be good enough." Her voice is strict and for a moment Severus felt like he was being watches as a first year. If this had been Albus he would have known that he was being manipulated but he wasn't sure, unless…

He allowed one of his hands to splay all over Potter's back and said. "_Harry _will be safe with me. I won't let any harm come to him, Minerva and he is free to stay for as long as he wants."

It seemed that the headmistress was satisfied as she nodded at him and said. "I will tell Kinsley that I haven't found Harry and I think he has left the country. That should buy you about five days. I do hope that you will use the time well."

Severus gave an annoyed nod and then waved her out of the room. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes before he said. "Well, Potter, are you agreeable to this?"

"I should think so, Professor." The soft voice answered him and Potter glanced up. The shy happiness in the green eyes caught Severus off guard and the older wizard found a smile pulling at his lips as Potter raised his face to meet his lips as he said.

"Happy birthday, Harry…" And as the deliciously soft lips met his, Severus realized that saving certainly had it's rewards and he properly began to thank Harry for the time he had saved him and five days times wasn't nearly enough in Severus' opinion but luckily Harry was in full agreement with him even while Severus didn't need to say how happy it made him.

The end

**I hope you liked it. There won't be another instalment just so that you are sure. **


End file.
